Tales of the Love Square
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Compilación de One-Shots Random, sin orden cronológico, teniendo de protagonistas a Marinette Dupain-Cheng, alias Ladybug y Adrien Agreste, alias Chat Noir. Dos mismas personas forman cuatro parejas ¿Qué situaciones les esperan a esas dos personas y a esas cuatro parejas?
1. Taking care of my princess

Hola! Bueno...creo que algunos ya me conocen (?) Si no, me presento de nuevo, soy Valeria Grayson y soy fanficker, tengo ya algunos años haciendo esto pero hace unos meses pude retomarlo luego de una larga ausencia, en este fandom ya tenía una historia previa aquí en FF, un Adrienette llamado "Bienvenido, Louis" pero bueno.

En realidad quiero hablarles de este proyecto, esta historia será una compilación de One-Shots (capítulos únicos) del Love Square -o el cuadrado amoroso-, Adrienette, Ladynoir, Ladrien y MariChat. Pero sólo serán ocho capítulos, los últimos cuatro...ya les contaré cómo serán :3 y planeo publicar uno diario pero conociéndome no soy capaz e.e Pero bueno, hoy empiezo con un MariChat, si bien adoro esta pareja no es mi favorita xD Pero debo entrenarme ya que planeo escribir de esta pareja en un futuro. Ustedes díganme qué les parece, es el primer MariChat que escribo en mi vida xD

Ya, no los interrumpo xD  
Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : _"Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 _ **Tales of the Love Square**_

 _ **Autora:**_ _Valeria Grayson_

* * *

 **I**

 **Taking care of my princess**

Nada.

Casi las 10 y media de la noche y nada.

No era justo, era fin de semana, todos los jóvenes de su edad se desvelaban porque era viernes. Pero él no. Él era Adrien Agreste y tenía una sesión de fotos muy temprano, y además tenía basketball en la tarde, por eso debía dormirse más temprano que de costumbre (o al menos en viernes) ya que debía estar descansado y refrescado para la sesión.

Pero no podía dormir. Llevaba una hora dando vueltas en su cama, Plagg si dormía a gusto, bueno, ese travieso e irresponsable dormía y comía casi todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía dormir tranquilamente como ese glotón kwami?

—No tiene caso, así no voy a poder —Adrien tomó su celular y vió la hora en la pantalla, 10:30 de la noche. En hora y media ya sería sábado y él aún no había podido pegar el ojo. Podía distraerse con su celular, checar sus redes, ver videos, escuchar música. Pero no se sentía con ganas de eso.

Adrien suspiró y se levantó de su cama, tal vez una caminata nocturna podría distraerlo, aunque él no podía salir de su casa a tales horas.

—Bueno, Adrien no puede salir pero…creo que Chat Noir si puede —dijo Adrien mirando a su pequeño kwami, en la pequeña camita que tenía a su lado, se acercó a él y lo sacudió suavemente —. Plagg, Plagg, por favor despierta.

—Hmm —Plagg apenas despertó un poco, pero estaba adormilado aún —. Ahora no…estoy soñando con…

—Sí, sí. Tú siempre sueñas con queso —el rubio se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeño amiguito —. Levántate, vamos a patrullar esta noche.

—Pero…¿Qué no tienes que levantarte muy temprano mañana?

—Sí, pero…—llevándose la mano a la sien, suspiró —. No puedo dormir, así que anda…

—Bien, bien…—Plagg se levantó, bostezando —. Pero esto te costará mucho queso…

—Te compraré todo el que quieras, ahora ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

* * *

El cielo oscuro, acobijaba las calles solitarias de Paris, las calles estaba muy tranquilas, aunque una figura que saltaba entre los tejados amenazaba con perturbar la pasividad de la ciudad. Chat Noir no lucía cansado, de hecho aún tenía un poco de energía.

—Lamentaré esto mañana pero —se decía a si mismo mientras saltaba —. ¡No me importa!

Luego de notar que pudo alejarse algunos kilómetros de su casa, se detuvo en un edificio a observar el panorama. La ciudad estaba callada, no había criminales alrededor.

" _Creo que a veces el crimen si descansa"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, antes de irse notó algo familiar. Un silueta femenina que corría con prisa, una chica; cabello negro con algunos toques de azul, ojos celestes.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué hace en la calle a estas horas? —murmuró el superhéroe —. Es peligroso para ella estar aquí a estas horas.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, comenzó a seguirla, la pobre chica iba muy apurada, seguramente se le había hecho tarde para volver a casa, pero como buen héroe, buen caballero y por supuesto, buen amigo, no iba a permitir que Marinette regresara desprotegida a casa.

La chica apuraba el paso lo más que podía, pero en algún momento sentía que empezaban a seguirla, Tikki, su pequeño kwami también podía sentirlo.

—Marinette —dijo Tikki notando que la chica empezaba a agotarse —. Pudiste haber hablado con tus padres para que te dejaran dormir en casa de Alya.

—`¡Prometí regresar hace hora y media a casa! ¡Seguramente están preocupados! —después bajó la voz a un tono al cual sólo Tikki pudiera escucharla —. Siento que alguien me sigue y ahora mismo no puedo ser Ladybug para defenderme.

—¡Tranquila! Una cuadra más y estarás en casa.

Sin embargo, cuando ya percibía la presencia de su acechador, Marinette se detuvo. Quien fuera que la estuviera siguiendo de tal manera, debía dejarla en paz.

—Muy bien, no sé quién seas pero no me molestes, por favor.

—¡No, Marinette! —susurró Tikki, sin embargo, al ver que su acechador se mostró ante ellas, regresó a su escondite en el bolso de Marinette.

—¿Por qué hablarme en ese tono, princesa? Yo sólo cuidaba que volvieras a casa sana y salva —de inmediato la luz de la luna –y de un farol del cual se sostenía- revelaron que era Chat Noir quien seguía a la chica —Buenas noches, señorita.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntaba Marinette sorprendida de verlo —. Hasta donde yo sé no ha habido ningún criminal ¿O sí?

—No, nada de eso —el rubio rió para luego bajar del farol y acercarse a Marinette para besar su mano, esta vez ella lo permitió —. No podía dormir así que patrullaba las calles para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, pero entonces te vi y me dije —Chat Noir movió un poco su cabello hacia atrás, y con un tono galante dijo —. ¿Qué clase de caballero dejaría a una joven damisela como tú sola y desprotegida a estas horas de la noche?

—Sí, sí —la pelinegra hizo una mueca de indiferencia. Chat Noir y su ridícula galantería —. ¿Y dónde está Ladybug? ¿No debería estar contigo?

—No estoy todo el tiempo con Ladybug —respondió de lo más tranquilo, pero esa frase dolía un poco en su interior —. Y además ella no está ahora, seguramente ha de estar ocupada en asuntos muy importantes.

" _Sí, ella está ocupada tratando de volver a casa antes de que la castiguen por regresar tarde"_ pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio, con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Ahora, si me permite acompañarla a su casa, princesa —Chat hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y como única respuesta, Marinette sólo suspiró y dijo un indiferente "Sí".

—Gracias, pero mi casa está a una cuadra de aquí.

—Igual y no quiero dejarla sola —Chat sonrió amablemente, y la chica le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Aunque no faltaba mucho para su destino, ambos caminaron tranquilos. Era de noche así que si los veían juntos ¿Qué importaba?

—Así que…¿Qué haces sola estas horas de la noche?

—Bien…estaba en casa de una amiga pero se me hizo tarde. Cuando recordé que pude haber pedido permiso para dormir en su casa ya estaba aquí.

—Ya veo —él rió —. ¿Sabes? No sé por qué pero me recuerdas a cuando conocí a Ladybug.

 _Oh no._

Marinette sintió tensarse un poco, pero para no levantar sospechas ella también soltó una risita tonta.

—Ah ¿En serio? Cielos, no tenía idea —si bien ella era un poco mala disimulando, esta vez lo necesitaba en serio.

Cuando llegaron a la pastelería, sabían que Marinette debía correr o se metería en problemas.

—Bueno Chat, gracias por acompañarme —Marinette sonrió de nuevo, dulcemente —. Ahora ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Creo Que te ves ya un poco cansado.

—Tienes razón —Chat Noir soltó un pequeño bostezo —.Debería dormirme ya. Nos vemos luego, princesa —y sin más, Chat volvió a saltar entre los edificios hasta desparecer de la vista de la chica.

—Buenas noches, gatito —respondió Marinette. Pocos segundos después, Tikki apareció.

—¿Por qué no patrullas mañana? Él tiene razón, debemos vigilar que Paris esté a salvo aun cuando no haya ataques de akumas.

—Mañana sin falta, Tikki, ahora debo pensar cómo explicarle a mis padres esta tardanza —dijo la chica mientras entraba al edificio por la puerta lateral de este.

Casi 11 y media de la noche.

Y Adrien ya sentía algo de sueño, tal vez sea la energía con la que saltaba para verificar cada ángulo posible de la ciudad. O lo que recorrió para seguir a Marinette y cuidar de ella.

Cuidar de Marinette.

Cuidar de su princesa.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Cómo dije, es el primer MariChat que hago en toda mi vida así que no sé si lo hice bien xD

Gracias por su lectura, reviews, follows y favorites serán bienvenidos :3 El siguiente capítulo será...Nah! Prefiero que sea sorpresa xD Y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	2. La muñeca

Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen :) Pero bueno, antier mientras re-leía el capítulo me di cuenta que Chat Noir no dijo ni un sólo chiste de gatos, y me di cuenta que en español no puedo hacer muchos pero en inglés son más fáciles así que, lo siento si no ven muchos en la historia xD

Pero bueno, mi plan era hacer un capítulo diario así que lo siento si ayer no publiqué pero trataré de hacer lo posible para no atrasarme ya que aún faltan seis capítulos xD En fin, esta vez planeo escribir un Ladrien...pero al inicio no lo parecerá, el Ladrien, aunque amo esta pareja es mi menos favorita del Love Square xD

Pero en fin, ya no digo más...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores_

* * *

 **II**

 **La muñeca**

La popularidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir ya era grande. No llevaban siquiera un año desde su aparición, pero todo París, toda Francia los amaba. Eran el dúo maravilla, el equipo de héroes más queridos del país. Incluso el mundo ya hacía menciones de ellos en los noticieros internacionales.

Y claro, la cantidad de fans también hablaba y daba prueba de todo eso. El Ladyblog, creado y dirigido por Alya Césaire tenía al menos 300 visitas por hora, incluso Alya ya pensaba en fundar un club de fans oficial (cosa que, cuando le comentó a Marinette y Adrien, los dos se sintieron más que halagados por dentro).

La popularidad de estos superhéroes estaba por los cielos, y por supuesto, hubo quien quiso lucrar de ella. Una marca de juguetes muy importante en Francia vió la popularidad que estos tenían y pensaba seriamente en comercializar muñecas y figuras de acción con su imagen. Un día, por medio de un anuncio en internet la compañía contactó a Ladybug y Chat Noir (ya que al no conocer sus identidades civiles no había otra forma de llamarlos) y obviamente, tanto Marinette como Adrien lograron verlo, por lo que al día siguiente, los dos héroes ya estaban en las oficinas de la empresa.

—Así que, My lady —en el camino a la oficina del presidente de la compañía, Chat Noir trataba de hacerle conversación a su amada Ladybug —. ¿Qué crees que quieran de nosotros?

—Seguramente querrán usar nuestra imagen para sus juguetes —a la chica no le molestaba mucho el que ahora fuera convertida en muñeca pero en parte se sentía inquieta —Eso me preocupa un poco.

—Yo no le veo lo malo, seguramente nos veremos _purr_ -fectos convertidos en figuras de acción. Mira que los niños nos aman.

—Gato tonto —rió Ladybug mientras dibujaba una pequeña en sus rosados labios.

A llegar a la oficina, una mujer de no más de 40 años, cabello rojizo y ojos verdes ya esperaba al dúo, estaba de pie en su escritorio con una actitud firme, su amplia oficina estaba decorada con los pósters publicitarios de los productos que la empresa había lanzado, y algunos prototipos.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir —fue la primera línea que dijo la mujer a la entrada de estos —. Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor.

Ellos obedecieron, se acercaron al escritorio y se sentaron frente a la mujer, en su mente, Chat Noir comparaba a la mujer con Natalie, la asistente de su padre y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Ahora sólo faltaba ver si era cómo ella.

—Gracias por responder mi llamado. Me llamo Bianca Françoise, presidente de la empresa Françoise Toys, pero pueden llamarme solamente Bianca —ella estiró su brazo para estrechar su mano con la de Chat Noir y después, con la de Ladybug. Acto seguido, se sentó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa —. Me imagino que ya sabrán el por qué los llamé.

—Digamos que ya nos dimos una idea —Chat Noir respondió un poco vacilante.

—Ustedes son los héroes de París, eso lo sabemos, pero toda Francia los ama, incluso, hicimos unos estudios de mercado y, todo el mundo ya los ama. Así que, quiero mostrarles algo.

De su escritorio, Bianca sacó dos muñecos en su base, el primero era un muñeco de Chat, tenía las mismas características de su traje, su cabello, e incluso sus ojos. La cara parecía haber sido hecha con dedicación, debido a sus rasgos finos, el muñeco era articulado, y en una mano este sostenía su bastón, igual hecho idéntico al real, plateado con una huella verde fluorescente. Chat observó maravillado el juguete.

Al lado de este, también había una muñeca de Ladybug, el cabello de esta era azul, con algunas mechas negras, lo cual se le hizo extraño, las coletas eran más largas, en teoría el cabello no le había gustado mucho a la chica pero, el rostro también estaba bien dibujado, los labios traían un rosa pálido, pareciera que los fabricantes miraran cada ángulo de ella con atención y lo calcaran, el yoyo estaba en su cintura, el cual se podía quitar y colocarlo en su fina mano. Ambos héroes se impresionaron con los muñecos y al ver lo bien hechos que estaban.

—Son muy lindos —Ladybug no pudo evitar tomar su muñeca y contemplarla más detenidamente —. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

—¡Y que lo digas, my lady! —Chat imitó la acción de la chica y tomó su muñeco —. Captaron muy bien mi perfecta imagen.

—Me alegran que les gusten —Bianca sonrió —. Estos son solamente los prototipos, haremos estos muñecos en serie y los comercializaremos en agosto próximo. No son los únicos, también queremos lanzar accesorios con su imagen. Pero eso lo veremos después.

—En mi opinión, son bellísimos —repitió Ladybug, la emoción de ver su imagen en una muñeca tan bien hecha era grande.

—Pueden quedárselos —dijo la mujer —. Serán vendidos en pares, cada paquete contendrá a los dos muñecos con sus respectivos accesorios. Eso representará el gran equipo que son.

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos con eso. Ella tenía razón, eran un gran equipo. Bianca, feliz por la reacción tan buena de los chicos, sacó otro par de muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir, aunque estos ya lucían el defecto de tener los ojos un poco más claros que los primeros.

—Cada uno puede llevarse un par.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Le agradecemos el presente, señorita —el rubio tomó la muñeca de Ladybug y le sonrió con cariño, Ladybug, la real, por desgracia notó eso.

—No hagas eso mientras yo siga aquí, por favor —. respondió Ladybug con un tono travieso.

—Ah, aunque sea en una muñeca podré tener tu belleza a mi lado todo el tiempo —Chat tomó la mano de Ladybug y la besó, esta sólo pudo reír un poco.

—Estás loco, gatito.

Bianca observaba cada detalle, emocionada. Al ya sentirse en confianza con los héroes, no pudo evitar gritar emocionada, confundiendo a los chicos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Chat Noir y Ladybug en mi empresa, en mi oficina, ante mí! ¡Es un honor para mí conocer a mis héroes, y que estos acepten de regalo los muñecos que mi compañía hizo por ellos! —ella se levantó a dar algunos saltos de alegría mientras gritaba.

—¿Está bien, señorita Françoise? —preguntó Ladybug , ella le dirigió a Chat un mirada de confusión, la cual este le regresó —. Bien…

—Por favor, disculpen mi emoción. Es que…tanto mi hija y yo somos sus admiradores y…¡Cuando mis ejecutivos me aconsejaron que debíamos hacer juguetes inspirados en ustedes y…! —la mujer empezó a respirar agitadamente, para después regresar a sentarse —. Por favor no le digan a nadie que me vieron así, cómo la presidenta de una marca de renombre como esta, tengo una imagen que cuidar.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Su secreto está seguro con nosotros —. Chat tomó la suave mano de Bianca y la besó, Ladybug rodó los ojos y bufó. De nuevo Chat Noir y ese carácter coqueto.

Bianca no pudo evitar gritar de nuevo ante la emoción, la voz tan sonora de la mujer ya estaba ensordeciendo a los héroes, quienes sólo sonrieron nerviosos.

* * *

Adrien estaba enamorado. Eso nadie lo dudaba.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, no había dejado de admirar la muñeca de Ladybug. Tenía razón, tener a esa muñeca era como tenerla a ella todo el tiempo…o bueno, casi todo el tiempo.

—No sé qué le ves de bueno —. Plagg se acercó a su compañero mientras comía un pedazo de queso, el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio, contemplando la muñeca, sonriente —. Es solamente un juguete.

—Ya lo sé pero…es cómo tenerla a ella, aunque no es lo mismo…—suspiró Adrien, totalmente ilusionado —. Es mejor tener a la de carne y hueso pero…bueno…

—Eres raro, los humanos son raros —sentenció Plagg mientras comía la mitad del pedazo de queso de un bocado —. Además ¿Qué no esos juguetes serán para niños?

—Sí, pero nos regalaron un prototipo ya que se inspiraron en nosotros —Adrien se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó en su cama —. Debo esconderlos ya que sólo se sabe que le dieron los prototipos a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

—Si sigues mirando esa muñeca como tonto, claro que te descubrirán.

—No puedo, Plagg —Adrien volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez, resignado. Luego tomó la muñeca y acarició su cabello, si todas las demás muñecas comercializadas serán así de perfectas…—. ¿Sabes? Sería una ironía si sacaran muñecos con nuestra imagen de civiles. Incluso podrían sacar muñecos de peluche con tu imagen y la del kwami de Ladybug.

—¡Te dije que nadie podía saberlo! —por un momento, Plagg se sintió nervioso, pero luego, al ver la sonrisa de Adrien se extrañó un poco.

—Estoy bromeando, sé que nadie debe saber de la existencia de los kwamis pero…Bianca Françoise dijo que saldría más mercancía nuestra, compraré toda.

—Vaya, necesitas ayuda —finalizó el kwami indiferente mientras comía la mitad de queso sobrante.

* * *

¿Ven? ¡No parece un Ladrien! Pero bueno, también debo practicar con esa pareja xD Para los que pregunten, sí, me inspiré en la línea de juguetes que saldrá en agosto cortesía de Bandai y...vi los prototipos y me gustaron pero no tanto, y también en un fic que leí aquí mismo llamado _**"Amour Chassé-Croisé"**_ de Leisey...es un fic precioso! (Pero no le entenderán si no saben inglés) así que, bueno...

Sólo quiero darles las gracias de nuevo, reviews, follows y favorites serán bienvenidos y...¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (Traten de adivinar de qué pareja será, Ladynoir o Adrienette) xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	3. El beso olvidado

Hola! Sé que esto podría molestarles pero es que jamás podré terminar de agradecerles el buen recibimiento que le tiene a esta colección random de One-Shots 3 De verdad lo aprecio, chicos :3 Pero bueno, este capítulo es Ladynoir, el cual confieso que es mi segundo favorito de todo el Love Square (el primero es el Adrienette, del cual por cierto tratará el siguiente capítulo 3) pero en fin, les dejo esto que es...algo así como la continuación de lo que pasó en el capítulo de "Dark Cupid" -aunque sacado de mi loca mente shippera-.

Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir.

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug  & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores"_

* * *

 **III**

 **El beso olvidado**

Han pasado algunos días desde el ataque de Dark Cupid en el día de San Valentin, Kim, había sido akumatizado debido al rechazo y a la humillación de Chloé, flechando a cuanto se le cruzara con sus flechas de odio, incluido Chat Noir, obligando a Ladybug a besar a su compañero de batalla para romper el encantamiento. Aunque, debido a que había olvidado ese beso, Adrien sólo podía sufrir por el poema que respondió al suyo…ya que no encontró firma y no había forma de preguntarle a Ladybug si de verdad fue de ella.

Marinette pudo recordar que no firmó el poema, también sufriendo el hecho que Adrien jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos por él…pero qué importaba, ese poema ya no importaba. Seguramente lo había desechado. Sin embargo, algo que Ladybug no podía restarle importancia y mucho menos olvidar fue el beso que le dio a Chat Noir…a momentos no le resultaba agradable el hecho de que tuvo que besarlo pero…debía reconocerlo, sus labios eran suaves y aunque fue "forzado" no fue tan malo.

Adrien, si bien no recordaba ese pequeño contacto con los labios de su querida Ladybug, igual a momentos podía sentirlo, cuando se distraía o no pensaba en nada, podía sentir el roce con los suaves y delgados labios de Ladybug…aunque siempre pensaba que, su amor lo hacía fantasear demasiado. Debido a que el recuerdo del beso a momentos era borroso, siempre creía que fue un sueño.

* * *

Era de día, Chat Noir y Ladybug habían acordado verse un día libre para patrullar tranquilamente. Era raro que no hubiera un ataque de un akuma a la vista pero igual, París debía estar bajo constante vigilancia. Chat Noir estaba sentado en un tejado, llevaba al menos media hora ahí. Pensando…

—Hm —el rubio soltó un suspiro largo, el valor que tenía para decirle a Ladybug lo que sentía se había ido ese mismo día de San Valentin —. Si le hubiera dicho, podría saber qué siente por mí…aunque me rechazara…yo…

—¿Por qué tan solo, gatito? —Ladybug apareció junto a él, vaya que la chica era sigilosa.

Chat dejó sus pensamientos y se acercó a su amiga, galante, como siempre. Intentó besar su mano pero esta sólo lo empujó ligeramente.

—¡ _Meow_ -ch! ¡Eso duele, my lady! —luego de esa pequeña bromita, él sonrió —. Pero me alegra verte, necesitaba de tus hermosos ojos azules para alegrar mi día.

Ladybug sólo atinó a reír.

—También me alegra verte, Chat —dijo sonriente la peliazul, acto seguido, ambos se sentaron en el tejado —. ¿Todo tranquilo?

—Sí, solamente me encargué de dos ladrones pero, fue fácil —él volteó hacia la chica, la cual sólo asintió por respuesta…

Chat sintió nervios de nuevo, tragó saliva abruptamente, y luego intentó tomar algo de aire para relajarse. Ya no sentía listo para dar ese gran paso que era confesar su amor por Ladybug. Pero debía saberlo, si ella lo amaba y no se daba cuenta, si ella no sabía que sentía por él o…simplemente no lo quería más que como amigo. La respuesta que obtendría, de eso depende el rumbo que tomaría su conquista a su eterna alma gemela.

—¿Ladybug?

—¿Hm? —la chica miró de reojo a su compañero, de inmediato pudo notar su ansiedad —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí…—Chat se levantó, Ladybug le siguió el paso, quedando frente a frente. Luego de tensarse un poco, tomó la mano de Ladybug —. My Lady, debo decirte algo…Sobre lo que pasó el Día de San Valentín…

—Ah…—bruscamente la heroína separó su mano de la de Chat Noir, se sonrojó levemente y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado —. Escucha Chat…sobre aquel beso…

—¿Beso? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Ah? —la chica se sonrojó aún más, adornando su pálido rostro de un intenso color carmesí. Chat no recordaba del beso…¿Por qué ella tuvo que recordárselo? —. Creo que no era "eso" de lo que querías hablar…¿Cierto?

—My lady, no sé de qué estás hablando de verdad debo decírtelo ahora…Ladybug…yo te…

—¡AH! ¡AYUDA! —un grito se escuchó no muy lejos de aquel lugar. El romanticismo debía esperar.

—Lo que sea que debas decirme tendrá que esperar, mientras debemos saber qué pasa…—sentenció la heroína y con su yoyo, ella se movió entre los edificios para trasladarse al lugar.

El felino se sintió indignado. Pero bueno, Ladybug no iba a salvar Paris ella sola.

El akuma había recaído en Felicia, una muchacha de circo. Una tragafuego la cual había sido despedida del circo donde trabajaba "sin razón aparente" así que fue consumida por la rabia de ser alejada del trabajo que amaba, Hawkmoth le otorgó a Felicia el nombre de Firegirl y el akuma residiendo en el anillo en forma de flama de la chica le dio poderes de fuego. La rabia de haber sido alejada de lo que amaba la hacía provocar incendios, casi dañar a las personas, todo para llegar al circo del cual había sido echada, pero los héroes habían llegado para controlar la situación, mientras Ladybug trataba de desalojar a la gente del circo, Chat Noir se encargaba de apaciguar a la akumatizada, pero ella era peligrosa debido a sus poderes. Sin embargo, Ladybug apareció tratando de explicarle algo a la tragafuego. Pero esta estaba molesta y no iba a reaccionar.

Cuando la situación se tornó desesperada debido al fuego de Felicia, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir tuvieron que usar sus poderes especiales, el Cataclismo para derribar un faro del cual ella se sostenía, y el Luck Charm que esta vez era un frizbee para tirar la lona de una tienda sobre ella y quitarle el anillo antes de que quemara la lona.

Y así, cuando Ladybug destruyó el anillo, purificó el akuma, arregló todo con sus poderes de cura milagrosa* e hizo su clásico choque de puños con Chat Noir fue cuando el dueño del circo le explicó a Felicia lo que había ocurrido:

—No te despedimos porque quisimos, Felicia —el señor Dumaine, un señor de al menos 50 años trataba de ser racional con la chica —. Todo el petróleo y la gasolina que consumes puede hacerle daño a tu cuerpo así que…estuvimos hablando en el circo y pensamos que podrías mejor ser una trapecista, ya que también tienes talento en eso…

—¿Lo cree? —Felicia preguntó entre lágrimas, al ver que el señor Dumaine asintió sólo lo abrazó, para después mirar a Chat Noir y Ladybug —. Gracias…gracias por todo y de verdad, cuánto lamento todo lo que hice…

—No fuiste tú, fue Hawkmoth quién se aprovechó de tu ira —la heroína sonrió comprensiva. Acto seguido, recogió el anillo y se lo entregó a la circense —. Toma, esto es tuyo.

—Gracias Ladybug —Felicia tomó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular, luego miró a los dos héroes —. Pueden venir a nuestro circo, pronto les dedicaremos un show sólo a ustedes.

—¡Wow! —Chat sonrió esbozó una amplia sonrisa —. ¡Me encantaría! Hace varios años que no voy a una función de circo.

—Gracias por la invitación Felicia, tal vez vayamos luego —respondió Ladybug sonriendo.

Felicia y el señor Dumaine dieron la media vuelta para irse, ante el semblante de satisfacción de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Ladybug suspiró, sin embargo, ese suspiro fue sofocado por el sonido de su Miraculous indicando que su transformación iba a desaparecer:

—Creo que es hora de irme, gatito.

—¡Espera, Ladybug! Lo que quería decirte era que yo…—Chat Noir de igual manera fue interrumpido por el sonido de su anillo, su transformación también iba a desaparecer.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decirme, ya habrá tiempo para eso, Chat Noir —Ladybug posó su mano en el hombro del felino, luego se inclinó suavemente hacia él para depositar un beso en su mejilla —. ¡Nos vemos!

El rubio ni siquiera notó cuando su querida Ladybug se fue, se perdió de inmediato en cuanto sintió los suaves y rosados labios de la chica en su mejilla…siempre soñó con que algo como eso ocurriera, tan sólo con su mano tocó el área donde Ladybug lo besó…

—Nunca jamás me volveré a lavar esta mejilla…—murmuró Chat totalmente distraído, sin embargo…ese roce, esos labios…ya lo había sentido antes, al igual que en su recuerdo, ese recuerdo tan borroso que creyó que fue un sueño —. Esperen…¿Qué quiso decir con que ya me había besado? ¿Y por qué cuando me besó sentí que eso ya había pasado antes?

Pero él ya no pudo preguntarse ni pensar más, porque su transformación iba a desaparecer y era mejor no ser visto, además, Plagg no tardaría en pedirle queso para recuperar sus fuerzas, y también él tomó su bastón y se ayudó de él para moverse entre los tejados.

* * *

 _ ***Poderes de cura milagrosa:**_ Empecé a ver la serie con doblaje coreano, y en los subtítulos leía que cuando Ladybug lanzaba el objeto que el Lucky Charm le otorgó para arreglar todo el daño en vez de "Miraculous Ladybug" (como dice en el doblaje francés) ella dice "Poderes de cura milagrosa" por eso esta vez usé ese nombre.

* * *

Lo siento, no pude desarrollar la pelea contra Firegirl xD Siento que al momento de utilizar el Lucky Charm si se necesita mucha astucia para saber qué hacer con un objeto random -y también soy muy tonta para eso xD- así que lamento no haberles dado una batalla como en los capítulos y la idea de Felicia, estaba leyendo un cómic en el que la akumatizada era una chica con poderes de agua así que pensé que para mi OC akumatizado podría ser una chica de fuego xD

Bueno, lamento si este capítulo no me salió como los otros, soy mala escribiendo sobre batallas xD Pero en fin, de nuevo les agradezco por sus reviews, follows y favorites, siempre serán bien recibidos :) ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	4. Bufanda

Hola! Uf, lamento la tardanza :c Pero estuve algo ocupadita estos días y además este capítulo me salió un poco más largo que el anterior, además de que este tardé en planearlo xD Pero en fin, de nuevo gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, a los que la marcaron como favorite y a los que dejan review, sigue haciendo a mi corazón feliz :3 ¡Los quiero! :3

En fin, pues como saben, ese es un capítulo Adrienette (y este es mi ship favorito del Love Square 3 ) y es el final de la primera ronda de one-shots de dos pero la segunda...bueno, primero acaben el capítulo y les cuento xD

Ahora, de qué va este capítulo..¿Recuerdan el capítulo de The Bubbler? ¿Cuando Marinette intenta regalarle una bufanda a Adrien pero por culpa de Natalie, este cree que fue un regalo de su padre? Pues vi un cómic -que no logro encontrar e.e- en el que Adrien descubre que Marinette fue quien hizo la bufanda y de ahí me inspiré para hacer esto, además de que le twittee a Thomas (O como el fandom le dice, Hawkdaddy xD) si Marinette también firmó la bufanda que le dió a Adrien, al igual que el sombrero que ella hizo en Mr. Pigeon. Quería esperar hasta que me respondiera pero cómo nunca lo hizo, decidí irme con la idea de que Marinette no la firmó, pero aquí voy a mostrarle mi loca versión del qué pasaría si Adrien se entera que la bufanda la hizo Marinette...perdón si los maree con mi palabrerío xD

Pues es todo lo que tengo que decir así que...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores._

* * *

 **IV**

 **Bufanda**

El camino que Marinette Dupain-Cheng forjaba hacia su sueño de ser una diseñadora de modas ya era exitoso, ella era sumamente talentosa en el diseño y confección, por ejemplo, el sombrero que diseñó para el concurso que Gabriel Agreste había hecho, incluso este felicitó a la chica por su talento y también en la bufanda que le regaló a Adrien en su cumpleaños…aunque por quién sabe qué motivo, Adrien creyera que fue un regalo de su padre. Aún después del malentendido que Natalie creó, ella compró un brazalete de plata para Adrien, igual de parte de su padre, aunque este no quiso usarla y quedó mucho más contento con la bufanda.

Marinette había decidido organizar una pijamada con sus amigas, invitó a Juleka, Rose, Alya, Myléne y Alix, sin embargo, sólo las primeras tres pudieron asistir ya que Alix y Myléne tenían otros compromisos pero prometieron ir la vez próxima. La noche de la pijamada, las chicas estaban en la habitación, comiendo galletas con malteadas de vainilla (cortesía de los padres de Marinette) mientras las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo en círculo, riendo mientras jugaban "Verdad o reto".

—Así que, Marinette…—Rose dijo en un tono insinuante mientras miraba a su amiga —. ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad —respondió Marinette con una risita.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste? —luego de preguntar eso, Alya y Juleka explotaron de risa –cosa rara en Juleka-, mientras la peliazul se avergonzaba —. ¿Qué?

—Eso es mucho más que obvio —Alya tomó el celular de Marinette descaradamente de la bolsa de la chica y mostró unas fotos de Adrien Agreste que la muchacha tenía en su galería —. Todo mundo sabe que esta chica está perdidamente enamorada de Adrien.

—Es cierto —Juleka tomó una galleta y luego le golpeó el hombro a Marinette cariñosamente —. Aunque aún hay gente que no se da cuenta, la mayoría ya lo sabe.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto…—Marinette volteó hacia Alya pidiéndole su celular —. Si me gusta…

—¡Qué bello! —Rose se levantó y empezó a bailar con emoción —. Su romance será tan hermoso que ninguna adversidad le hará daño.

—Aún hay una adversidad…el que Marinette no se atreva ni siquiera a dirigirle la palabra —Alya también tomó una galleta y le dio un mordisco —. Mi pobrecita niña…

Mientras Alya y Rose se dedicaban a avergonzar a la chica, Juleka miró el escritorio de la chica y vio una bufanda rayada en tonos violeta y negro, ella no pudo resistirse a levantarse y a tomarla para contemplarla más de cerca.

—Marinette, esta bufanda es hermosa —ella observaba la bufanda maravillada, no sólo porque eran sus colores favoritos, sino también porque el diseño en rayas le fascinaba.

—Ah, gracias —Marinette se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió halagada —. Llevo días haciéndola, puedes quedártela si quieres.

—¿En serio? —los anaranjados ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron, y con una pequeña sonrisa le agradeció a Marinette. Acto seguido, se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y, a pesar de que esa noche era un poco calurosa, no dudo en tenerla puesta.

—Esa bufanda se parece a la bufanda de Adrien —Rose se acercó a su amiga para observar más de cerca la nueva prenda de Juleka. Al escuchar eso la sonrisa de los labios de Marinette se borró y Alya tosió "disimuladamente", dejando un incómodo silencio en toda la habitación —. ¿Qué?

Alya miró de reojo a Marinette quien se quedó seria así que, sin esperar nada se dirigió a las chicas para hablarles en privado.

—Marinette fue quién le regaló esa bufanda —susurró, cuando notó que sus amigas iban a reaccionar con sorpresa, las indicó que guardaran silencio —. Pero no sabemos qué pasó que Adrien creyó que se la regaló su padre, y como él se veía tan feliz por eso, ella no quiso arruinarle la ilusión. Pero si logró darle una pequeña felicitación.

—Oh Mari…—Rose se acercó a Marinette para consolarla pero esta volvió a sonreír como si nada —. No importa, además…

—Hey, Marinette —interrumpió Juleka, sin apartar la vista de la bufanda. Las chicas ya pensaban que se había enamorado de ella —. ¿Es esta tu firma? —todas se acercaron a la bufanda y era verdad, había letras cursivas en color dorado que deletreaban "Marinette".

—Eh, sí. La coloco en todos mis diseños ¿Ven? —ella tomó de su escritorio su libreta de dibujo y la abrió, cada diseño que ella hacía tenía en un lugar no muy visible su firma. Aunque el sombrero que diseño si la tenía más descubierta —. Una diseñadora respetable debe poner su marca en todo lo que haga pero…—en su car se dibujó un semblante de duda —. No logro recordar si firmé la bufanda que le regalé a él.

—Tranquila —la chica de cabello rojizo le dio a Marinette unos golpecitos en el hombro —. Olvidemos ese tema por ahora.

Las otras tres adolescentes asintieron y siguieron jugando. Tikki, quién estaba escondida en un lapicero de Marinette comiendo galletas para no ser encontrada por alguna de las amigas de la peliazul, observaba un poco triste a su amiga. El amor humano siempre era complicado.

—Oh, pobre Marinette —fue lo que la pequeña kwami atinó a decir mientras observaba a su amiga humana.

* * *

—Ugh, tiene que ser una broma.

A la mañana siguiente, en la mansión Agreste, Adrien estaba preparándose para ir a la escuela, sin embargo debido a que la última sesión de fotos duró hasta tarde y además el clima estaba un poco inestable, sintió un malestar en la garganta apenas despertó por lo que, para evitar enfermarse, tomó un simple antigripal y ahora, buscaba una bufanda para abrigarse el cuello. En su inmenso armario, había unos cajones, los cuales abrió para buscar su bufanda favorita, la bufanda aguamarina que "le había regalado su padre". Al aventarla en el suelo, nunca se dio cuenta que se la arrojó a Plagg, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡Oye, fíjate dónde avientas tus cosas! —protestó el pequeño kwami quien era parcialmente cubierto por la prenda.

—Oh, disculpa.

—Oye, Adrien…¿Qué no Marinette es una de tus amigas de la escuela? —Plagg examinó la parte trasera de la bufanda y era cierto, de nuevo el nombre en miniatura bordado con letras doradas. Adrien tomó la bufanda y la observó, era verdad. Ahí estaba ese nombre, esa firma. La misma del sombrero que usó…

—¿No se supone que era un regalo de mi padre?

—Yo no sé nada —indiferentemente, Plagg tomó un pequeño pedazo de queso que yacia en el escritorio del muchacho y se quedó ahí, comiéndolo con calma, hasta que Adrien tomó a su kwami sin avisarle y le pidió guardarse en su camisa, como siempre.

El muchacho se puso la bufanda aun así y se quedó pensando. ¿Su padre le había mentido? ¿O acaso fue Natalie? Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Plagg lo llamaba al verlo tan distraído y distante. Al llegar al comedor ahí estaba su desayuno, recién preparado esperándolo. Además de una taza de café con leche. Soltó un suspiro de frustración. En cuanto Natalie fuera con él, a entregarle su horario para sus deberes del día, iba a interrogarla.

" _Si tan sólo pudiera usar a Chat Noir para hacer eso"._

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mujer apareció, su postura seria de siempre, quien tenía en la mano la tableta que contenía la agenda de Adrien. Al verlo tan quieto pensó que todo sería normal. Natalie se acercó a Adrien, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir siquiera "Buenos días"…

—¿Natalie?

—Buenos días Adrien —ella no entró en pánico ni nada, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era sólo entregarle su horario —. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas la bufanda que me regaló mi padre? —el rubio preguntó impaciente. Él no pudo notarlo, pero Natalie se había puesto nerviosa por una milésima de segundo. Al no recibir respuesta, este frunció el ceño y bebió un poco de su café.

—Sí, veo que la traes puesta —la asistente fingió no saber nada hasta que, notó que en la bufanda se leía sutilmente el nombre de Marinette. El nombre de la chica que le dejó la nota en el regalo.

—Marinette es una amiga de la escuela y sé que ella también diseña —Adrien le preguntó a Natalie lo más relajado que pudo, sin notarse que estaba un poco molesto —. ¿Por qué la bufanda tiene su nombre?

—Ah…—un titubeo pequeño se manifestó, sin embargo Natalie supo responder bien a la situación —. Confundí el regalo. La chica te había dejado el regalo en la oficina pero al no haber nota creí que era el regalo que tu padre te había mandado, que era el brazalete.

Adrien no creía nada, pero igual sonrió, eso tenía más sentido. Cuando la mujer le entregó su horario, este le agradeció, y siguió bebiendo su café mientras comía tranquilo, ahora que sabía la verdad, debía darle las gracias a la chica que le había dado tan lindo obsequio.

El transcurso a la escuela fue callado, El Gorila conduciendo, Adrien mirando el paisaje mientras pensaba en qué palabras iba a decirle a Marinette. Esa chica siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando él se acercaba ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Pero, igual fue hermoso de su parte el detalle que tuvo con él, ahora se explicaba el regalo que traía en las manos el día de su cumpleaños, cuando intentó dárselo. Y cuando Chloé la empujó para apartarla.

" _Ah, Marinette fue muy linda"_ pensaba Adrien mientras palpaba la bufanda. Su amiga era muy considerada.

Al llegar a la escuela, saludó amablemente a todos, incluso trató de alejar a Chloé (lo cual le extrañó, claro), al buscar a Nino, este había enviado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría tarde, por lo cual le dijo que no lo esperara. Caminó al salón, por ahora sólo estaba Nathaniel, perdido en su cuaderno de dibujo aunque aun así lo saludó, y en la fila paralela de pupitres, estaban todas las chicas del salón reunidas (excepto Chloé y Sabrina, claro está), pareciera que las demás le relataban algo a Alix y Myléne, ya que estás estas escuchaban a sus amigas, antes de acercarse a ellas para hablar con Marinette, notó que algo era diferente en Juleka.

Una bufanda.

Una bufanda rayada en colores violeta y negro.

Una bufanda igual a la suya, incluso con la firma de Marinette, ya que el modo en el que Juleka traía la bufanda hacia la firma más visible. Sí que la peliazul era talentosa.

—Como si todas las bufandas fueran diferentes —. Reclamó Plagg desde su camiseta —. No sé por qué sigues pensando en eso.

—¡Shh! —el rubio silenció a su kwami en voz baja —. Sé que varias bufandas se parecen pero, siento que las que diseñó Marinette, son especiales.

—Tal vez por qué tienen su firma.

Esta vez Adrien no hizo caso a Plagg y se dirigió a su lugar como si nada ¿Cuál era el plan? Sentarse, voltear casualmente a saludar a las chicas y a decirle a Juleka que su bufanda era linda. Cuando iba a voltear, escucho risitas y lo que parecían titubeos, seguro que esa era Marinette. Al voltearse puso su mejor rostro y saludó a las chicas.

—Oh, buenos días chicas —. Este notó como todas, excepto Marinette saludaban de lo más tranquilo.

—Bu-buenos d-días Adrien —fue el saludo que con dificultad la peliazul pudo pronunciar. Diablos, justo hoy decidió ser más lindo de lo normal, aunque él siempre era lindo.

—Juleka, me encanta tu bufanda, es idéntica a la mía —Adrien se acercó un poco a Juleka para contemplar la firma. Si, era la misma.

—Gracias, me la regaló Marinette, ella misma la hizo—la pelinegra tocó su bufanda, mientras todas las miradas iban hacia la antes mencionada —. ¿Es linda, no?

—Sí, mucho —el muchacho pausó brevemente para luego mirar a una sonrojada Marinette —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo y otro gesto de burla de sus compañeras. La peliazul sujetó fuertemente su bolsita y siguió a Adrien hacia afuera del salón, por suerte no había mucha gente cerca, era un poco temprano aún.

—Necesito preguntarte algo sobre la bufanda —el malestar de garganta se la había pasado así que pudo quitarse la bufanda y mostrarle a Mari la firma —. Esta la hiciste tú, ¿Cierto?

—Yo…eh…—de nuevo los tartamudeos de nerviosismo —. Este…ehm…sí, creo.

—La asistente de mi padre dijo que confundió tu regalo con el de mi padre, por eso creí que la bufanda fue de parte suya. Pero era el regalo que intentabas darme ¿Cierto?

—Sí, era cierto…—los ojos color cielo de Marinette miraron hacia otro lado, mientras sus mejillas reducían el rojo en ellas —. Pero te veías tan feliz que yo…

No pudo terminar su respuesta, ya que la mano de Adrien tocó su hombro mientras este le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

—Gracias Marinette, eres una amiga increíble. Tanto esta bufanda como la que le diste a Juleka son bonitas, estoy seguro de que serás una gran diseñadora —. Dijo Adrien con sinceridad, mientras la chica volvía a sonrojarse.

—G-gracias…me alegra que te haya gustado…—desde su bolsita, Tikki soltó una risita por lo bajo, Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse más —. Será mejor que volvamos..

—Sí, sólo dame unos segundos, llamaré a Nino para preguntarle dónde está —. Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa, la cual hizo suspirar a Marinette, la cual regresó al salón emocionada. Por algún motivo, apenas entró ella todas las chicas empezaron a gritar. Pobre Nathaniel.

Marinette era una chica dulce, amable y tierna. Y una gran amiga, qué suerte tenía de tenerla…si tan sólo ella no fuera tan tímida al momento de hablar con él.

* * *

Perdón si Juleka me salió muy OCC :x Cuando escribí el capítulo me di cuenta que no le di una sola línea a Tikki xDD Pero en fin, en la edición le di una sola, no se me ocurrieron más xD

En fin, ahora si les cuento de la segunda ronda...¿Conocen el genderbender? Es decir cuando un personaje tiene su contraparte del sexo opuesto. El fandom ya tiene a las versiones genderbender de Marinette y Adrien; Marin (versión masculina de Marinette) y Adrienne (versión femenina de Adrien) y no sé, me han dado ganas de escribir genderbender, porque ya lo hice una vez, en Wattpad, en mi antología de Big Hero 6 "Only TadaHoney Here" y no se me complicó tanto pero esta vez he tenido algunos...así que díganme ¿Les gustaría que la segunda ronda de capítulos sean con el Love Square en genderbender?

En fin, de nuevo quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyarme en este pequeño proyecto :3 Reviews, Favorites y follows son bienvenidos y para quienes no sepan, tengo una página en Facebook, ahí aviso cuando actualizo mis fics u alguna que otra locura, si gustan pueden darle like, busquénme como "Valeria Grayson [KorraPhantom] o darle click el link en mi perfil.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	5. Inalcanzable

Hola! Uff, lamento haberme tardado de nuevo, pero ay no, tardé días para encontrar inspiración para esta historia. Ahora, antes de que lean la historia déjenme explicar un par de cosas: Una, de nuevo gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows, me hacen muy feliz :3 Y dos; ¿Recuerdan que la segunda ronda sería Genderbender? Pues...me temo que sólo el capítulo LadyNoir lo será :( Escribir Genderbender es dificil, realmente admiro a quienes pueden hacerlo con facilidad, ya que no escribo mucho Genderbender.

Así que sólo el siguiente capítulo lo será. Pero igual gracias por entender :)

Pues ya no tengo más que decir..

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

 **V**

 **Inalcanzable**

" _Creo que me gusta…"_

Alya enmudeció al escuchar esa simple línea. Aunque ya lo veía venir, era algo extraño. El primer día que Marinette conoció a Adrien, un malentendido hizo que ella creyera que él era tan malcriado y egoísta como Chloé, y así fue durante dos días. Pero al tercer día, Adrien era mucho más amable con Marinette y esta se sentía avergonzada y difícilmente podía articular palabra.

Marinette no tardó en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Adrien, desde que este amablemente le ofreció su sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia. Al día siguiente tuvo varios problemas para devolvérsela, tartamudeos involuntarios, un anormal color rojo en sus blancas mejillas, y sus manos a momentos se sentían sudorosas. Tikki ya predicaba que este era el inicio de algo.

Fue al cabo de un par de semanas cuando Marinette no pudo más y se dio cuenta de su atracción hacia el rubio. No sabía si esto sería bueno o malo porque, bueno, era la primera vez que se sentía así en sus 14 años de vida.

Lo que la peliazul sintiera por él ya era más que probable. Pero fue el tono de voz con el que habló lo que la confundió. Tan triste, como si esto que experimentaba fuera terrible.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Esto es genial! —la morena sonrió. Ella era tan inexperta como su mejor amiga en estos temas, pero sentía alegría por ella —. Ahora que lo pienso, los dos se verían muy bien juntos.

—¿En serio crees que podamos llegar a estar juntos? —Marinette miraba fijamente el patio y a los alumnos en el lugar. Era una mirada perdida…

" _Ahora entiendo todo. Por eso lucía tan melancólica…ella cree que no lo merece."_

—¡Mari! —Alya pasó un brazo por la espalda de su amiga para abrazarla —. Me contaste que él nunca fue malo y que su única intención ha sido ser amable contigo. Es obvio que están hechos para estar juntos.

—No lo sé, Alya. Él es muy…lindo…—los ojos celestes de Marinette se iluminaron —. ¿Podría ser más perfecto?

—Creo que no —respondió sarcásticamente la chica.

—Hagamos esto, te ayudaré a que lo conquistes. Sé lo torpe que eres así que te ayudaré.

—¡Oh, Alya! —Marinette abrazó a su amiga, aunque Alya se soltó, Marinette no —. Gracias…pero insisto…

—¡No vuelvas a decir que no eres lo suficiente bueno para él! —Alya tomó a Marinette de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente —. ¡Tú eres perfecta para él! Es sólo que él se de cuenta de eso pronto. Además, aún tenemos tiempo, entraremos en acción cuando sea necesario…¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. Nunca volvería a sentir que no era suficiente para Adrien.

* * *

…O eso pensó.

Marinette un día decidió rendirse; todos esos acercamientos con Adrien ya los creía en vano, porque sólo eran como amigo. Adrien era cada vez más inalcanzable para ella.

—Pero Mari…—Marinette estaba en posición fetal en su cama, destrozada. Tikki trataba de reconfortarla —. No te puedes rendir ¡Tú y Adrien son el uno para el otro!

—Ya no lo creo Tikki…—respondió Marinette secamente —. Cada señal que me ha dado sólo ha sido para dame a entender que soy su amiga…

—Pero…le prometiste a Alya que no te rendirías.

—Se acabó Tikki…no quiero seguir intentando…

Su celular, el cual estaba alejado empezó a sonar, Tikki cargó el dispositivo y lo dirigió a Marinette, esta apenas movió un dedo para responder la llamada.

—¿Hola…?

—¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! —el grito de Alya alteró un poco a Marinette, la cual se levantó sobresaltada —¿¡Qué es esto que me acabas de escribir!?

—Alya…—la peliazul sostuvo su celular y lo colocó en su oído —. Ya lo decidí…no tengo ya ni una sola oportunidad con él…

—¿¡QUE NO!? ¡Chica, debes de estar bromeando!

—No…ya lo decidí. —sin decir nada más, ella colgó. Tikki volvió a acercarse a ella abrazando su mejilla, cuando de repente sintió una gota correr..

—¿Marinette…estás llorando?

—Sí…

Marinette acogió en su mano a Tikki, como si esta fuera una pequeña muñeca de la cual dependía el pasar de su dolor.

Al pasar de las horas, Marinette no quiso moverse de su cama, le decía a sus padres que estaba cansada y que quería descansar, quienes entendían pero a veces se sentían preocupados por ella.

Un par de horas después, Alya fue buscar a la chica, quién ahora estaba en su escritorio garabateando sin rumbo ni sentido en su cuaderno. Al encontrarla tan deprimida, decidió darle un susto.

—¡Marinette! —el grito fue respondido por otro mucho más fuerte, de parte de Marinette —. Ahí estás, me quedé preocupada luego de la llamada.

—Me alegra que vinieras, pero de verdad no quiero ver a nadie hoy…

—Oh no, no me vas a dejar sola en esto —la chica se sentó en el diván y tomó su celular, fingiendo ver mensajes —. Nino me escribió poco después de que me colgaste y…me invitó a salir…

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Aunque no lo creas —asintió con seguridad —. Nos veremos en el parque en un rato y quiero que me acompañes, pero claro sólo será para tomes un poco de aire, puedes regresar si quieres.

—Uh,,,bueno…podría saludar a Nino —. Marinette decidió dejar sus dibujos sin sentidos y tomar su bolsa, donde Tikki comían tranquilamente —. Andando, vamos.

—¡Sí! —Alya se levantó del diván de un salto, jalando a Marinette y conduciéndola hacia la salida de su habitación.

Alya reía ligeramente durante todo el camino, mientras que Marinette aún seguía apagada, sin embargo el sonido de mensaje de Alya la despertó.

—Oh, es Nino. Espera…—ambas se detuvieron, y aunque la peliazul quería leer decidió mejor darse media vuelta.

 _ **-Nino [04/04/16] 15:30:15 Ya estoy en el parque, y traje a ya sabes quién.**_

 _ **-Alya [04/04/16] 15:30:35 Muy bien, yo ya voy con Mari. ¡Gracias por ayudarme! :D**_

 _ **-Nino [04/04/16] 15:31:03 Ni lo menciones ;)**_

—¡Démonos prisa, chica! —el brazo de la morena ejerció fuerza y jaló de nuevo a Marinette hacia el parque.

Cuando llegaron al parque, para Marinette era todo igual, gris y monótono. Alya tenía mucha suerte de estar intentando algo con Nino y él también tenía suerte. Irónico…Ladybug tenía mala suerte ahora mismo, siendo ella un símbolo de todo lo contrario.

—¡Alya, aquí! —llamó Nino desde una de las bancas del lugar.

Mientras Marinette planeaba en su cabeza cómo zafarse de ser la chaperona de sus amigos, Alya le dio un ligero codazo para que saludara a Nino, pero su triste mirada celeste pasó a ser una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

Cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas estaba junto al DJ.

—¡Adrien, qué gusto verte! —respondió la morena saludando cortésmente, jalando un poco el brazo de Marinette para que ella también lo saludara.

Saludar a su ángel inalcanzable. Ja, qué fácil.

—Wow, Marinette…—Nino examinó de pies a cabeza a la chica —. No luces muy bien…

—Ha estado muy estresada, y no ha dormido bien…

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó atentamente Adrien tratando de acercarse a Marinette —. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa..?

—¡No! —expresaron Nino y Alya en voz alta al unísono. Este pequeño plan sucio no se iba a arruinar tan fácil.

—Este es el plan…—el DJ se raspó la garganta —. Alya y yo iremos al Centro Comercial, Marinette, Adrien, gracias por venir pero creo que estaremos bien así que…

—No, no —interrumpió Adrien —. Ustedes vayan, me quedaré aquí con Marinette un rato…si ella quiere, claro.

Esa mirada amable, esa mirada que le dedicaba Adrien a Marinette. Esa mirada que ella ama porque fue la que le hizo entender que él era bueno, que él era especial…que podía intentar algo con él. La misma que le decía que ni de broma se rindiera en la lucha por conseguir su amor…

—Por supuesto, digo…ustedes dos no necesitan de chaperones para salir —Marinette pudo sonreír un poco esta vez —. Vaya, diviértanse y suerte.

Nino intentó abrazar a Alya, la cual impidió el abrazo cuando esta volteó hacia Marinette, quien se despedía de ellos amenazaron con la mirada. Debió haber sabido que todo era un endemoniado plan de ese par; Alya había llamado a Nino para contarle todo, así que ambos habían ideado una cita entre elos, y fingiendo necesitar ayuda, Alya recurrió a Marinette y Nino a Adrien.

Sí, todo un plan.

—Marinette ¿Segura que te sientes bien? —Adrien tocó suavemente las mejillas de su amiga —. Tienes los ojos muy enrojecidos.

—Ah, sí, sí…—ella trató de ignorarlo, al ver la banca donde estaba se sentó en ella, viendo que el rubio la imitó y se sentó junto a ella—. No he dormido bien, tengo mucho estrés y…—Marinette soltó un suspiro, y trató de reunir valor para mirar a Adrien —. ¿Alguna vez te has rendido, cansado de intentar tener algo que de verdad quieres pero…no logras nada?

—Sí —los ojos esmeraldas del chico observaron de reojo el cielo. Esa era la situación que, como Chat Noir tenía que lidiar con Ladybug —. Todo el tiempo ocurre…a momentos he querido rendirme y dejar todo pero…al final me doy cuenta que rindiéndome no gano nada.

—¿Uh? ¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! Escucha, Mari…no sé qué es lo que te haga pensar eso pero, rendirte no es la opción. Si es algo que de verdad quieres ve tras eso, si tu corazón de verdad lo quiere no te detengas, al final es cuando verás el resultado, si aún después de tanto trabajo no ves resultados —la actitud determinada de repente se transformó en un callado lamento —. …Bueno, eso no era para ti, pero…si obtienes lo que quieres entonces tu lucha valió la pena y podrás ser feliz después.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Marinette —Adrien tocó el hombro de la antes mencionada —. Eres una chica increíble, amable y fuerte, lo que quieras puedes tenerlo, he visto cuanto te esfuerzas y sé que rendirte es algo que jamás harías ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?

—Es cierto…—sus mejillas se iluminaron de ese clásico color rosado que resaltaba entre su blanca piel —. Gracias…

—Ven, ya sé que te animará —animado, Adrien se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano a Marinette —. Vamos por un helado ¿Te parece?

—S-sí —Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien, quién con un poco de impulso la levantó de la banca.

Ambos se alejaron de la banca. Él tenía razón, nunca debía rendirse, por nada del mundo, contemplando lo lindo que se veía Adrien con la luz del sol, Marinette se dio cuenta. Ganar su amor era algo que le tomaría, pero ella ya era su amiga así que, tal vez no tome tanto tiempo después de todo. Eso sí, debía ser más paciente y así, Adrien Agreste dejaría de parecerle tan inalcanzable.

* * *

Lamento si este nuevo capítulo no cumplió sus expectativas pero...fue algo casi improvisado -y eso que soy mala improvisando- no sé, me vino la inspiración de pensar que, un día, Marinette podría creer que ella no es lo suficiente para Adrien y bueno, admitamos que al menos uno de nosotros ha sentido que algo nos parece imposible, e igual que el capítulo nos parece inalcanzable, ahora mismo yo sufro eso con un amor...¡Pero en fin!

¿Y saben qué? También me di cuenta que casi no le daba diálogos a Nino...bueno, debo practicar eso xD

Como dije, el siguiente capítulo es LadyNoir Genderbender así que listos para Ladybeetle/Marin y Chat Noir/Adrienne -estos nombres fueron los que los fanartist le dieron, a mi me gustan pero si ustedes tiene otros pueden decírmelos xD

De nuevo gracias, y reviews, follows y favorites son bienvenidos n.n ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


	6. El chocolate

Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero, ay no, problemas familiares, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, y luego este capítulo me costó trabajo horriblemente. Creo que esta será la última vez que escriba genderbender, ya lo decidí xD Pero bien, aquí estoy :3

Cómo lo prometi, este es el Ladynoir genderbender que les prometí, me costó un trabajo horrible escribirlo y luego editarlo porque, tuve problemas con los nombres, luego, ayer estaba escribiéndolo con sueño y escribí una escena que ni al caso y apenas hace unas horas lo edité por última vez, agregando los nombres (gracias a _**Apolonio G.**_ por sugerirme el nombre de "Chatte" y a _**Angie Rusher Miranda, Mónica Gabriela, Sumiko Rk**_ y _ **Luisa Gv**_ por sugerirme el nombre de "My Lord" para apodo de Chatte Noir a Lordbug xD)

Bueno, ya sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

 **VI**

 **El chocolate**

8:30 de la mañana, domingo 14 de febrero.

La alarma sonó, indicando que era el inicio del nuevo día. El nuevo día que Marin Dupain-Cheng había estado esperando por meses…aunque ahora estuviera demasiado adormilado para recordar que estuvo esperando ese día…

—Ah…—el chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color se esforzaba para despertar, pero siempre que intentaba abrir sus ojos, siempre los cerraba.

—Buenos días, Marin —Tikki, el pequeño kwami rojo saludó a su amigo —. Anda, levántate que hoy será un buen día.

—Tikki…—refunfuñaba Marin —. No quiero levantarme…es domingo…

—¡Marin! ¡Es día de San Valentín!

Marin, el joven despertó de golpe al escuchar eso. Primero se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia el calendario que había en su pared y era cierto…14 de febrero remarcado con un gran corazón en el día.

—¡Tikki, hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día! —gritaba el joven mientras saltaba un poco.

Marin bajó velozmente las escaleras que se dirigían a la parte baja de su habitación, entre las paredes blancas de la habitación, lleno de bocetos de diseños que en un futuro querría crear, y algunos posters de Adrienne Agreste –la modelo joven del momento…y la chica que le gustaba- él fijó la vista en su calendario, era cierto, con un enorme corazón rojo había encerrado la casilla que marcaba ese día.

—Vaya, tan rápido se pasó el año ¿No Tikki? —preguntó juguetón el muchacho.

—Te ves muy feliz Marin —Tikki se quedó cerca de su portador —. ¿Qué harás este año? ¿Saldrás con Alyn o intentarás algo con Adrienne?

—Alyn saldrá con Nina hoy. Ella ganó valor para invitarlo a salir así que me dijo que este año yo actuaría solo. Como hoy no hay escuela y seguramente Adrienne estará ocupada en sus múltiples compromisos, le compraré un regalo y se lo enviaré.

—¿Pero qué le comprarás?

—No creas que no pensé en eso, mi querida Tikki —un brillo de determinación apareció en los ojos de Marin —. Tuve que prometerle a Nina una cita con Alyn a cambio de decirme qué cosas le gustan a Adrienne. ¡Y descubrí que le gustan los dulces!

—Bueno, a quién no —Tikki se relamió los labios —. Los dulces son fuentes de energía.

—Habla por ti Tikki —con la yema de sus dedos, el chico acarició la mejilla de su kwami —. Aunque aún no sé qué clase de dulces podrían gustarle.

—Marin, tus padres son reposteros ¡Ellos sabrán que dulce podría gustarle a Adrienne!

—Oh…cierto…¡Cierto! —Marin se dio un golpe en la sien con la mano —. ¡Ellos podrán ayudarme! ¡Mamá, papá! —él apresuró el paso hacia los escalones para ver a sus padres.

Tikki soltó una risita por lo bajo. Típico de Marin.

Aparentemente, Marin podía ser un joven de secundaria cualquiera, con aspiraciones y sueños, pero Tikki cumplía una función en la vida de Marin. Él era el portador de un Miraculous, el cual era sus aretes, cuando Paris se encontrara en peligro, Tikki transformaba a Marin en Lordbug, uno de los dos héroes de Paris.

Pero…¿Quién era el otro héroe?

* * *

—No puedo creer que ya sea domingo —. Una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas estaba en el tocador de su baño, peinando su larga y dorada melena —. ¡Y encima día de San Valentín!

—No sé qué le ves de especial —chilló una vocecita a su lado. Era Plagg, su kwami, con apariencia de gato negro —. Tu amiga saldrá con alguien hoy.

—Bien, tal vez no voy a pasar San Valentín con Nina pero…—dejando el cepillo da un lado del lavabo miró su reflejo con aire soñador —. Hoy veré a Lordbug.

—Pero no lo invitaste a salir ¿O sí? —glotonamente Plagg llevó un pedazo grande de queso Camembert a la boca y lo comió —. Y claro que él no te invitó a salir.

—No me quites la ilusión Plagg, sólo vamos a patrullar hoy —la chica abrió la puerta corrediza del baño, dirigiéndose a su enorme habitación. Las ventajas de ser adinerada —. Iré a comprarle un regalo hoy, aunque aún no sé qué.

—Adrienne, creo que primero deberías leer todo esto —. Plagg señaló una pila de cartas y tarjetas que estaban en su escritorio —. Son cartas de tus fans.

Adrienne suspiró. La rutina de cada año.

La otra heroína de Paris era ella, aunque para el mundo ella era simplemente Adrienne Agreste, la hija de uno de los diseñadores más importantes de Francia y la modelo joven del momento, ella también tenía un Miraculous el cual era su anillo. Así, cuando Paris necesitaba ayuda, Plagg transformaba a Adrienne en Chatte Noir, luchando mano a mano con Lord, el amor de su vida.

Si bien, la vida de Adrienne, a diferencia de la de Marin era un poco más gris, siendo Chatte Noir ella podía liberarse, ser quién realmente era.

—Odio esto —Adrienne se masajeó la sien —. ¿No puedo simplemente twittear y agradecerle a todos por sus buenos deseos? ¡No tengo tiempo!

—No entiendo la atracción humana —Plagg se encogió de hombros y mordió otro pedazo de queso —. Por eso es mejor mi queso.

—Sí, sí —la rubia rodó sus ojos —. Ahora ¿Quieres que te deje a solas con tu queso o me acompañarás a comprar el regalo para Lordbug?

—No quiero desilusionarte pero ¿Por qué insistes con Lordbug? Digo, ni siquiera saben la identidad del otro.

—Plagg, ya hemos hablado de esto…—Adrienne caminó lentamente hacia su ventana y observó el cielo, era un día soleado y el cielo era azul —. Sé que él sólo me conoce como Chatte Noir pero…quisiera…quisiera revelarle mi identidad y que él me revele la suya, decirle que lo amo y que…— ella empezaba a sonrojarse —. Y que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a su lado…

—Te contaré algo —Plagg voló hacia donde estaba su amiga —. Lordbug y Chatte Noir siempre han estado juntos como equipo, pero en algunos casos terminan juntos. No en todos, claro, me ha tocado ver que algunos-

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Adrienne desvió la mirada del paisaje y miró a Plagg, esperanzada —. ¿Estás diciendo que él y yo podemos estar juntos?

—Si ¿Por qué no? —fue el turno de Plagg de mirar hacia otro lado. Las cosas que tenía que decir para que Adrienne detuviera su parloteo —. Han sido algunas veces pero…

—¡Te compraré todo el queso que quieras si me acompañas! Aunque ¿Qué le podría comprar? ¡No sé de sus gustos!

—Haz lo que todos y cómprale chocolates.

—¡Cierto! ¡Todos aman los dulces! ¡Vamos Plagg! —ella tomó a Plagg con su puño y lo guardó dentro de su chaqueta. Después corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

Adrienne había aprovechado la última batalla que habían tenido para pedirle a Lordbug que patrullaran la ciudad, para poder estar cerca de él en San Valentin, él aceptó sin tomarle mucha importancia por pensar en sus planes con Adrienne –de hecho, lo terminó olvidando- pero ella, mientras caminaba rogaba porque Hawkmoth estuviera quieto y no molestar a nadie hoy, ya que este día sólo lo quería para él y su amado.

—Será mejor que ese tonto no haga nada hoy…—Susurró la chica pensativa.

—¿A dónde vamos, Adrienne? —preguntó Plagg desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta —. ¿Iremos a comprar queso?

—No, aún no —susurró para que sólo el kwami pudiera escucharla —. Iremos a una chocolatería, es la mejor de todo Paris. Ahí encontraré el mejor regalo para Lordbug—exclamó con ilusión ¿Quién pensaría que ella, tan tímida y callada tenía un loco amor por Lordbug?

Era raro, para ser Día de San Valentín, la chocolatería a la que habían ido estaba muy tranquila, el lugar tenía todo tipo de chocolates, desde los más sencillos hasta los más finos, Adrienne se paseó por la tienda para ver qué tipo de chocolates podría comprarle a su querido compañero. Aunque, en su paseo por la tienda, encontró a una figura familiar entre los clientes.

—¡Marin! —gritaba la chica mientras se acercaba al peliazul —. ¡Marin, hola!

—¡Oh! —Marin se sonrojó de golpe. Ante él estaba Adrienne, su amiga, compañera y amor secreto. ¿Era una señal del destino? —. A-Adrienne…Qué gusto verte ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? —era turno de Adrienne sonrojarse —. Comprando un regalo para alguien especial…¿Y tú?

—Oh…ehm…—el peliazul se sobaba la nuca con nerviosismo —. Igual, compraba un regalo para…alguien…

—¡Ah, fantástico! —exclamó la rubia, para luego observar los mismos dulces que su amigo checaba—. Me siento rara sin Nina aquí conmigo ¿Tú no?

—¡Ah, sí! Alyn también me hace falta pero…ellos estará felices en su cita —el sonrojo del chico se hacía más fuerte, ya que no sabía qué tipo de dulce comprar…bueno, ahí estaba la chica a la que se los daría ¿Por qué no preguntar? —. Adrienne…¿Cuál es tu chocolate favorito?

—Oh, eso es fácil —al lado de la rubia, había una caja de trufas de chocolate blanco, las cuales le entregó a Marin —. Este, es mi favorito. Papá no me deja comerlos pero son mi placer culposo —Adrienne le guiñó el ojo.

—Ah, gracias —Marin sostuvo la caja de trufas, y por un momento sonrió, si tan sólo ella supiera que las trufas eran para ella —. Bueno, creo que te veré maña-

—¡No, espera! —llamó Adrienne, tomando de la manga de la chaqueta a Marin —. ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger un regalo para Lordbug?

—¿¡L-L-L-Lordbug?! —las piernas de Marin flaquearon y su rostro estaba totalmente colorado, mientras mostraba sorpresa.

—¡A-Ah, sí! Soy una súper fan de Lordbug y Chatte Noir y pensé en darles regalos a ambos —Adrienne tartamudeaba nerviosa —. Sí, es básicamente eso…

" _Adrienne Agreste es fan de Lordbug y Chatte Noir. Adrienne es la chica que me gusta. Yo soy Lorbug…"_ Marin se hundía en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo obvio _"¡La chica que me gusta es mi fan!"_

—Ah, sí. Lordbug es un gran chico —por un momento, Marin pudo jactarse, sin importarle que sonaba igual de atrevido que su compañera de batallas —. Y te recomiendo que le compres chocolates con almendras, son sus favoritos.

—¡Ah, Marin! ¡Acabas de salvarme! —cariñosamente, ella abrazó a su amigo por unos segundos—. ¡Eres el mejor! —Adrienne se despedía del peliazul —. Creo que nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Marin pudo despedirse de ella, la rubia se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él para seguir buscando en la tienda…Marin seguía impactado por la muestra de afecto que había recibido…

—¿Marin? ¿Marin? —preguntaba Tikki desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta del peliazul —. ¿Marin, estás bien?

—Estoy perfecto, Tikki…paguemos los chocolates y vámonos de aquí…—decía Marin con voz entrecortada, mientras este caminaba a La caja. Aún no terminaba de procesar nada, ni siquiera le había entregado el regalo a Adrienne y él ya podía decir que era el mejor día de San Valentín.

Adrienne, por el contrario, esta se encontraba más tranquila al ya tener una idea de qué regalarle a su amado compañero. Plagg sólo miraba impaciente.

—Bien, ya tienes el regalo ¿Y ahora?

—No me queda más que esperar a verlo en la tarde ¡Será grandioso! —exclamó la rubia, para luego también incorporarse a la fila, aunque al buscar a Marin, estaba ya iba saliendo de la tienda. Pero el chico ya iba muy nervioso, aún sin procesar lo que había pasado entre Adrienne y él.

—No puedo creer que me abrazara Tikki —Marinette abrió su chaqueta para dejar salir a Tikki —. ¡Y tampoco puedo creer que me va a regalar algo!...—luego, él recordó el asunto de las identidades secretas —. Si tan sólo pudiera revelarle que yo soy Lordbug…

—Marin, tú eres increíble siendo Lordbug o Marin ¡Si lo intentas, ella puede amarte sea como sea!

—Gracias Tikki, me alegra tenerte —. Sonrió el peliazul para luego dejar que su kwami abrazara su mejilla —. Aunque hablando de eso…¡Ugh! ¡Olvidé que hoy tengo que patrullar con Chatte Noir! —él volvió a golpearse ligeramente la frente con su puño.

—Ya podrás con ella, aunque también debiste comprarle algo ¿No crees?

—¿Crees que le moleste si sólo le compre una rosa?

—No lo sé, eso averígualo tú —dijo traviesamente Tikki.

* * *

Ya en la tarde, en un rascacielos cerca de la Torre Eiffel, Lordbug observaba el paisaje citadino. Callado, solamente parejas y grupos de amigos paseando en este día especial, ya no podía esperar para entregarle personalmente el regalo a su amada Adrienne.

—Chatte ya se tardó —Lordbug contempló el cielo, el crepúsculo ya estaba cerca y su compañera felina no aparecía —. Creo que me iré a otro lado —. El héroe ya preparaba su yoyo para trasladarse a otro lado pero…

—¿Qué, ya te vas my lord? —la silueta algo curva de una chica rubia, con ojos verdes como los de los gatos, y un entallado traje negro, con orejas y cola de gato hizo presencia detrás del chico —. Sabes que las mujeres solemos tardarnos en las citas.

—Esto no es una cita, gatita pero…es bueno verte —Lordbug dejó el yoyo, colocándolo en la cintura de su traje entallado rojo con puntos rojos —. Ahora vayamos a vigilar la ciudad, aunque hoy ha estado muy quieto pero…

—¡No, espera! —Chatte Noir tomó la mano de su amigo para detenerlo, ella, quien traía la caja de chocolates se la entregó, estaba envuelta en un papel color rojo junto con un moño negro y una tarjeta en forma de Catarina —. Es para ti, Feliz día de San Valentín. No pretendo que seamos pareja ni nada, sólo…—. Chatte volteó sonrojada para no observar la reacción de Lordbug.

—Oh, gracias…—él tomó amablemente la caja, mientras a su lado estaba una pequeño ramo de rosas rojas, el cual le entregó —. Lamento que no sea mucho pero no me dio tiempo de buscar nada más…

—¡Ah! —la rubia tomó con emoción las rosas, aunque fueran un pequeño detalle, valía mucho para ella —. No importa, muchas gracias.

Lordbug observó con cariño el regalo, era afortunado, tanto Adrienne como Chatte Noir le habían regalado algo, aunque él sólo pudiera regresarle el regalo a Adrienne como Marin. Lordbug retiró con cuidado el envoltorio y el moño, sólo para encontrarse con una caja de chocolates con almendras…

—Un amigo mío me dijo que estos te gustarían, espero que si —decía Chatte mientras contemplaba las rosas con amor —. Puedes comerlos ya si quieres.

"Un amigo mío me dijo que te gustarían" Esa frase resonó en la cabeza del muchacho. O Adrienne y Chatte tenían gustos iguales, o tal vez Adrienne es conocida de Chatte o…

 _Oh no_.

—Ah, gracias,…de verdad eres muy amable —respondió un poco impresionado Lordbug por los pensamientos que le cruzaban por su cabeza.

—Bueno, sigamos con el patrullaje, ya casi es de noche —Chatte preparaba su bastón para poder desplazarse —. ¿Vienes o qué, my lord? —ella le ofrecía su mano a Lordbug para seguirla.

—Sí, claro —él tomó su mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo —. Podemos comer los chocolates entre los dos.

—Y luego dices que la atrevida soy yo —rió Chatte mientras ambos preparaban sus armas para irse del lugar.

Mientras sostenían sus regalos, Lordbug enredó el yoyo en una chimenea cercana mientras Chatte Noir usaba su bastón para pasar sobre los edificios. Por ahora el ver la ciudad y pasar algo de tiempo con su amiga era lo que más importaba ahora, aunque ahora, el miedo de acercarse a Adrienne por temor al rechazo ya no era mucho.

* * *

Creo que es capítulo igual salió malo :/ Lo siento mucho :c Pero bueno, ya. Cómo verán, sólo ellos cambiaron de sexo, manteniendo a todos los demás intactos (Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste, Sabine Cheng y Tom Dupain), me gustaría hacerlas una segunda parte pero sería hasta el capítulo final, bueno, ya da igual. Háganme saber si quieren la segunda parte :)

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es MariChat, y es post-revelación de identidades -amo eso :3- y de nuevo dejénme agradecerles por el apoyo que le han dado a este mini proyecto, reviews, follows y favorites siempre son bienvenidos :3

Y de nuevo discúlpenme por la tardanza :S

Ahora sí, ya no tengo nada más que decir ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito :D

Grayson fuera xD


	7. My Prince

Hola! Vaya, dos semanas...lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero, estuve muy ocupada, algo enferma, distraída con algunos asuntos personales y...bueno, qué les cuento. Pero bueno, se supone que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, ya que sólo serán dos más :c ¡Pero no se preocupen! Si seguiré escribiendo fics para el fandom MLB aunque...por ahora no tengo planeado alguno :v Además, aún faltan dos capítulos xD Así que no tenemos prisa x3

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, follows y favorites, me hacen feliz y me ayudan a mejorar! :)

Bueno, este capítulo, se supone que es MariChat pero creo que este fic es 90 por ciento Adrienette, 10 por ciento MariChat (y descubrí algo interesante, capítulo que contenga aunque sea un poco de Adrienette, capítulo en el que me tardo más) pero igual xD  
En fin, más cosas qué decir al final del capítulo.

Disfrútenlo!

 _ **Disclaimer:** "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 **VII**

 **My Prince**

La clase entera empezó a murmurar en cuanto vieron que ellos llegaban tarde de nuevo, pero ellos más que preocupados por lo que decían, lucían cansados y agradecidos por haber llegado a tiempo a la clase. Ya darían explicaciones después.

Desde que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían descubierto sus identidades civiles después de año y medio de negarse a confesarlas, la vida para Adrien y Marinette ha sido…diferente para ambos. Aceptarlo no fue fácil, les costó días procesarlo, aunque para Adrien fue fácil y fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido, Marinette entró en pánico y evitó al rubio por días, hasta que pudieron aceptarlo, aunque claro, primero acordaron conocerse mejor, con y sin la máscara, antes de tener una relación como tal.

Sin embargo, el estar juntos y en contacto todo el tiempo ha hecho las cosas más sencillas para Ladybug y Chat Noir, ya que al necesitar la asistencia del otro es más fácil contactarlo, y más cuando Adrien la invitaba a salir ya que, al menos ninguno de los dos necesitaba excusa para ir a la acción si algo ocurría. Aunque dentro de la escuela…era otra cosa…

El que los dos se fueran de clases con el pretexto de ir al baño o de necesitar algo, se estaba volviendo bastante normal, aun cuando los ataques de akumas ya no se fueran tan seguidos. Tanto que, aunque estuvieran al corriente en sus clases sus ausencias aumentaban.

Y ese día no fue la excepción, en su última clase, un akuma irrumpió en el parque e iba hacia la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, por lo que Marinette debía velar por la seguridad de su familia y huir, pidiéndole a Adrien que se quedara unos minutos en la clase y después alcanzarla. Pero al no poder ella con todo, el rubio debía ir con su futura novia –cómo a él le gusta llamarla- y compañera de batallas así que fingió sentirse mal e ir a la enfermería. Cuando Alya iba a fingir lo mismo para grabar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en acción ella si fue descubierta.

Al volver a la clase, y verlos tan agotados y hasta un poco lastimados, todos en la clase empezaron a murmurar, aunque la pareja se pasaba de largo y lo ignoraba.

—No es como si pudiéramos decir "Hola, somos Chat Noir y Ladybug y escapamos de clases para salvar Paris" —refunfuñaba Adrien mientras se sentaba en su asiento.

—Si tan sólo esto fuera fácil —decía Marinette mientras se sentaba al lado de Adrien (a veces, Nino y Alya permitían que ellos cambiaran de lugares para poder estar juntos) —Lo que odio es que todos crean otra cosa de nosotros.

—Lo que ellos digan no importa —sonrió el chico —. Sólo tú y yo sabemos que pasó.

Por unos minutos rieron por lo bajo, hasta que al mirar a la señorita Bustier, esta les lanzaba una mirada severa.

—No sé qué estén hablando pero ya no lo hagan —llamó la profesora mientras veía como Adrien y Marinette asentían con el semblante de un niño regañado —. Bien, guarden silencio entonces.

Mientras la señorita Bustier hablaba de las obras de Shakespeare mientras anotaba en el pizarrón algunas notas, la pareja seguía riendo en voz baja mientras intentaban prestar atención a la clase. Al transcurso de esta, ellos se escribían y pasaban notas para poder hablar un poco sobre la batalla o decirse cosas cursis, notas que escondían al final para no ser descubiertos.

Al término de la clase, todos estaban yéndose, pero Adrien y Marinette se quedaron un poco más para recuperar notas, sin embargo, la señorita Bustier se quedó en su escritorio y los llamó:

—No sé por qué tienen tantas ausencias, pero realmente me preocupa —la mujer cruzó sus brazos —. No quiero asustarlos pero de una vez les advierto, si acumulan una falta más esta semana serán suspendidos de mi clase.

Adrien y Marinette compartieron una mirada de sorpresa y miedo, pero sólo asintieron, ya que no pudieron articular palabra alguna.

—Muy bien, pueden irse —dijo secamente la señorita Bustier, la cual tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo, ignorando la presencia de la pareja adolescente.

Al salir de la escuela, ahí estaban Nino y Alya, charlando tranquilamente hasta que ambos notaron la presencia de sus mejores amigos. Alya, al percatarse que Marinette y Adrien habían salido del aula, tomó la mano de Nino y lo jaloneó para ir hacia sus amigos:

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Si acumulamos otra falta, seremos suspendidos —. Habló Marinette mientras se sobaba la nuca. Estaba cansada.

—¿Pero por qué se ausentan tanto? Ya ningún pretexto funciona con nosotros —. Nino cruzó los brazos, lo cual Alya imitó. Ambos querían una explicación y explicación era lo que iban a tener.

—A veces creo que se escapan para besuquearse o qué se yo.

Tanto Marinette como Adrien se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Que el resto de la clase e incluso la maestra Bustier creyeran eso, era una cosa, pero que sus mejores amigos pensaran lo mismo…

—¡No, no, no! —Adrien abrazó a Marinette por reflejo —. ¡Para nada! De hecho ni siquiera sé a dónde va ella cuando salgo yo ¿Verdad, my la..? Digo, ¿Marinette?

" _Recuérdame darte un golpe por esto, gato tonto"_

—Sí, sí —Marinette se zafó del ligero agarre de Adrien, el cielo sabe que ella adora sus abrazos pero esta vez la situación no ameritaba uno —. Además…

El tono de un celular interrumpió la excusa que Marinette iba a inventar, era el celular de Alya, aunque no sólo eso, Rose corría emocionada hacia ella.

—¡Alya, Alya! ¿Viste la nueva foto que te mandé?

—¡Oh por Dios! —Alya, emocionada dio unos brinquitos —. ¡Pareciera que Ladybug y Chat Noir finalmente son pareja!

Ahí íban de nuevo.

—Déjame ver eso —Nino tomó el celular de Alya y observó la foto —. Es raro, a veces pareciera que a Ladybug le gustaba…

—¡DÉJAME VER ESO! —gritó Marinette arrebatándole el celular a Nino. La foto tenía a Ladybug dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chat Noir, al terminar de ver la foto, se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Adrien también observando la foto —. Ya veo, pero Ladybug y Chat Noir aún no son pareja.

—Desgraciadamente…—susurró el rubio con mirada un poco triste.

—¿Aún?

—¡Digo, eh…! —Marinette hizo esa maniobra torpe de sus manos mientras inventaba otra excusa en su mente.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos saben sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir? —cuestionó Alya —. Si no los conociera pensaría que ustedes son…

—¡NO! —fue el grito que ambos utilizaron para callar a sus amigos —. ¡No, no, no, no, no!

—¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo soy Ladybug?

—¿Yo siendo Chat Noir? ¡Ja! —Adrien fingía una carcajada —. Sé que él es bien parecido pero-

—ALTO —Alya les regresó la interrupción —. Jamás dije que pensaba que ustedes eran Ladybug y Chat Noir. Pensé que iban a decir que eran sus fans.

—Bueno…—Rose caminó alrededor de Marinette mientras comparaba los rasgos físicos de esta con los de una foto de Ladybug en su celular —. Sí luces muy parecida a ella…

Antes de que Adrien defendiera a su Lady, el claxon de un auto atrajo la atención de todos. El lujoso auto plateado era la salvación de Marinette y Adrien.

—¡Oh, miren! ¡El Gorila ya vino por mí! Creo que me voy —el rubio atrajo a Marinette hacia él con cuidado y presionó sus labios en los de ella en un pequeño beso —. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Rose, Alya y Nino sólo agitaron su mano a modo de despedida, ya que estaban impresionados por la acción del modelo, mientras Marinette procesaba lo que acababa de pasar…la última vez que Adrien había besado a Marinette fue cuando revelaron sus identidades, pero debido al acuerdo de ser amigos por ahora eso jamás volvió a repetirse, ni siquiera en las citas.

—¿Por qué ahora lo rechazas si ahora los veo más juntos? —Alya le dio un pequeño codazo a su amiga.

—¿Les he dicho que se ven muy bien juntos? —Rose no podía contener la emoción —. Ver un amor tan auténtico como el de ustedes me alegra el corazón.

—Pareciera que Adrien está tan enamorado de ti —. Nino posó su mano en el hombro de la peliazul.

—¡Oh, miren la hora! —. Marinette se separó de Nino —. ¡Me voy, los llamo luego! —Marinette apretó el paso para después caminar tranquila y lentamente hacia el cruce de avenida

—No la entiendo. Por casi año y medio soñaba con que Adrien le tratara como la trata ahora y ahora que por fin lo logró pareciera que ya no lo quiere —Alya torció su boca mientras veía a Marinette marcharse.

—Tal vez ahora quiere hacerse la difícil ¿No ves que ahora Adrien parece estar loco por ella?

—El amor es complicado —finalizó Rose, para que luego los tres se fueran del lugar.

Marinette, quién ya iba entrando a la pastelería, caminaba totalmente nerviosa, sentía sus manos sudar y de nuevo planteaba una excusa mucho mejor que las que había dado.

—Marinette, tranquilízate —Tikki salió de la bolsita para posarse en el hombro de Marinette —. Sé paciente y todo saldrá bien.

—Seguramente a estas alturas la profesora Bustier ya les dijo de mis ausencias y de mi posible suspensión.

—Ser superhéroe nunca ha sido fácil, Marinette. A veces se sacrifica mucho por eso —Tikki voló hacia la mejilla de Marinette y la abrazó —. Lo harás bien, saldremos de esta.

Al llegar a la puerta, Marinette apretó los puños con firmeza, tomó aire y aclaró su garganta raspándola, lista para enfrentar las consecuencias, adoptando la actitud de Ladybug. Aunque esta vez no era a un villano al que se enfrentaba…

—Mamá, papá. Ya regre-

—¿Marinette? —la suave voz de su madre la recibía, lo cual hizo que empezara a sentir nervios —. ¿Eres tú, cariño?

—Eh…sí, soy yo —dijo la chica sintiendo el temblor en sus piernas, mientras caminaba como si nada estuviera ocurriendo —. Estoy bien, si no les molesta iré a mi habitación a…

—Espera, Marinette —la grave voz de su padre era quien la acallaba esta vez, escuchar pasos indicaba que tanto su padre como su madre se dirigían al lugar.

Al ver a sus padres, sólo notó una leve molesta en el rostro de su padre y un ligero ceño fruncida en el rostro de su vieja madre.

—Marinette —Sabine inició el diálogo cautelosamente —. Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo.

—La señorita Bustier llamó, diciendo que tanto tú como ese chico Agreste se ausentan demasiado e incluso escapan de clases —los fornidos brazos de Tom se cruzaron mientras él empezaba a mostrar inconformidad —. Y nos habló de la posible suspensión.

—¿Alguna explicación a eso, señorita?

—Que él salga después de mí es mera coincidencia, a veces yo…yo salgo para…—Marinette bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo, mientras hablaba —. Yo… —al terminar de pensar subió la cabeza y de nuevo miró a sus molestos padres —. ¡Salgo para ver a Ladybug y Chat Noir en acción!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron al unísono mientras compartían una mirada confundida.

—¿Desde cuando eres fan de Ladybug y Chat Noir? —Tom arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas castañas —. Apenas y hablas de ellos.

—He sido una fan de closet todo este tiempo pero…¿Conocen el Ladyblog de Alya? ¡Pues desde que me volví fan de ellos dos salgo a grabar las peleas y…! —ella miraba nerviosa el panorama que se contemplara en los ventanales de la pastelería —. Básicamente por…eso…

—¿Y ese chico…tu novio…Adrien?

—¡Aún no es mi novio! —exclamó la peliazul, mientras volvía a apretar los puños —. Y sobre eso…él —su rostro de porcelana empezaba a tornarse color carmesí —. Él…a veces se ofrece a ayudarme aunque no se lo pida…es amigo cercano de Chat Noir y por eso me…ayuda…

—Lo sentimos Marinette, pero hasta que tu asistencia mejores estás castigada. Tienes prohibido salir por una semana.

—¡Pero…yo…! —. Ella iba a contradecir a sus padres hasta que escuchó el susurro de Tikki diciendo que no lo hiciera, por lo cual sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza —. Está bien, entiendo…

Sin mirar a nadie, Marinette se siguió de largo hacia su habitación, mientras Tom y Sabine la contemplaban, preocupados. Ella caminó rápido para ya no tener que darle la cara a nadie, al llegar a las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación ella corrió, abrió la puerta con fuerza, azotándola al cerrarla y subiendo hacia su cama para aventarse en ella y tomar la primera almohada a su alcance y esconder su rostro en ella.

—¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —decía ella con voz entrecortada —. Aunque es triste, quería salir con Adrien este fin de semana. Esto de ser solamente amigos me molesta pero es la mejor forma antes de ser su novia. Además…—su rostro volvió a iluminarse de rojo al recordar el beso de Adrien —….me besó…

—Libraremos esta, tranquila —Tikki le dedicó una sonrisa tierna a Marinette, mientras esta le regresaba el gesto.

—Espero que Adrien no se meta en problemas…—murmuró la peliazul volviendo a tomar la almohada para abrazarla.

* * *

Minutos después, Adrien había notado que su casa estaba callada. Su padre iba a estar ocupado en una entrevista para una revista de moda internacional, Natalie seguramente estaba en su oficina y la servidumbre estaba en sus labores, por lo cual él podía por primera vez agradecer que nadie notara su llegada. Corrió hacia la escalera, para poder llegar a su habitación.

—¡Oye! —Plagg salió de la mochila para seguir a Adrien y desplazarse a su velocidad —. No hay nadie cerca así que ¿Por qué te preocupas?

—Prefiero no correr ningún riesgo —. Aclaró el rubio mientras buscaba su habitación cuál refugio.

Al llegar a este, abrió la puerta para después cerrarla con fuerza mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Chat Noir no hubiera huido de esa responsabilidad, pero ahora Chat Noir no estaba disponible (y dudaba en estarlo por el resto del día).

—Creo que se acabó —. Adrien arrojó su mochila al sueño mientras este también se arrojaba a su cama —. Si saben de la suspensión me castigaran y no podré salir con Marinette…¡O peor aún! ¡Podrían sacarme de la escuela!

—Aún podrás verla cuando batallen.

Adrien se resignó, se sentó en su escritorio y recargo su cabeza en él, alejando su teclado, quería ver de nuevo a Marinette, a Ladybug. Pero ambos estarían en problemas así que Plagg tenía razón, sólo podría verla en batalla o en el patrullaje.

—A veces odio este trabajo.

—Nadie dijo que ser un súper héroe sería fácil —Plagg se hundió de nuevo en la mochila de Adrien para buscar queso —. ¿Y mi queso?

—Cómo sea —Adrien caminó hacia su escritorio y de él tomó una bolsa resellable, al abrirla sacó un gran pedazo de queso para dárselo a Plagg —. Cómo dudo que Natalie o mi padre sepan algo de esto aún, sólo me relajaré —. El rubio se sentó en su silla —. Y esperaré a ver qué pasa…

Sin embargo, la paz de Adrien no duró mucho, al escuchar un golpeteo ligero a la puerta de su habitación, podría adivinar que era Natalie, lo raro era que él tenía libre algunas horas del día así que no había compromisos pendientes.

—¿Adrien? —después de preguntar, Natalie volvió a tocar la puerta —. Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Ah, sí! —. Se levantó de golpe de la silla, y mientras con señas le ordenaba a Plagg que se fuera, trató de disimular sus nervios—. Ya voy, ya voy.

Cuando Adrien abrió la puerta, se encontró con una Natalie molesta, es cierto que a veces la veía algo enfadada pero nunca como ahora. ¿Acaso su padre o alguien más la había hecho molestar?

—Llamó tu profesora —. Era eso —. Me informó de las ausencias y tus escapadas continúas de su clase, además de que casualmente vas a veces detrás de la hija de los Dupain-Cheng —ella no le apartó su celeste mirada, ahora llena de severidad al rubio —. Estaban a punto de llamar a tu padre, pero él está ocupado y dudo que esté de buen humor para saber eso.

—Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero prometo que no se repetirá…

—Eso espero, porque de lo contrario, le diré a tu padre del desempeño que has tenido en el colegio —. Sentenció la mujer mientras le daba la espalda a Adrien —. Dudo que quieras ser alejado de tu escuela y en vez de eso ser educado por los mejores tutores de Francia.

—¡Prometo que no volverá a pasar! —en un intento de obtener el silencio de Natalie, él por un segundo suplicó —. Sí, lo juro…

—Está bien, espero que así sea —ella observó al adolescente ¿Qué le veía de bueno a ese lugar? —. Creo que tu padre no debe ser molestado por esta clase de asuntos, así que no le diré nada.

—¡Gracias Natalie! —el joven sintió la necesidad de abrazar a la secretaria, aunque sabía que ella no era muy afectuosa —. No volverá a pasar.

La mujer se retiró de la habitación sin decir nada, a veces le parecía increíble que ese joven tan callado y tímido fuera tan audaz y pudiera salirse con la suya a veces. Una diminuta sonrisa y un leve movimiento de su cabeza negando fueron los últimos gestos de Natalie antes de alejarse del lugar.

—¿Oíste eso, Plagg? —Adrien se dirigió a dónde su kwami estaba comiendo para tomarlo en sus manos —. ¡Estoy salvado! Aunque ahora debo saber cómo no ausentarme en clases cuando haya algún ataque…me preguntó si Marinette…—entonces, él había recordado su plan con su princesa —. ¡Cierto, lo olvidé! Iba a invitar a salir a Marinettte.

—Bien, bien, la libraste —Plagg abrió su boca para ingerir un bocado del apestoso lácteo —. ¿Pero qué te dice que ella también corrió con tu misma suerte?

—Ah, tienes razón —. Adrien sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para llamar a su querido _bichito_. Sin embargo, esta no respondía, ya que había apagado su celular para concentrarse en su tarea, ya que estaría sin mucho que hacer por un rato (a menos que la ciudad corriera peligro) —. No contesta, y dudo que escribirle sea una opción.

—Pues ve a verla si tanto lo quieres —declaró el kwami alejándose lo más posible de su amo, pero se detuvo al sentir su mirada escéptica. Plagg entendía la indirecta, no sería Adrien quien viera a Marinette —. Claro, claro. Tienes suerte de que haya comido mucho queso.

—Sí, sí. Andando. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!

La luz verde fluorescente indicando la transformación iluminó la habitación por menos de un segundo, y el héroe felino hizo su triunfal aparición:

—Bueno, creo que mi lady necesita a su príncipe felino —. Al terminar el diálogo abrió la ventanilla de vidrio y usando su bo salió de su habitación para desplazarse.

Mientras tanto, Marinette en su habitación estaba leyendo un libro de historia, mientras Tikki lo leía a su lado…

—¿Juana de Arco?

—Sí, ella también lo fue.

—¿Época medieval?

—La hija de un comerciante, y Chat Noir era un joven burgués.

—Ya veo —. Marinette hojeó el libro, llegando a una página al azar —. ¿Segunda Guerra Mundial?

—En ese tiempo los Miraculous se perdieron, tardaron un poco en recuperarlos —Tikki fue la siguiente en cambiar la página del libro.

—¿Has pasado por muchas épocas, cierto?

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Marinette, tengo más de cinco mil años —. Tikki soltó una risita de ternura —. He visto a muchas Ladybug así como Plagg ha pasado por muchos Chat Noir.

—¿Y todas las Ladybug han sido mujeres?

—Bueno, sí pero…—pero Tikki fue interrumpida por el pequeño golpe de la ventana, cuando Marinette bajó de su cama para revisar quién era.

Un chico delgado y alto con cabellera dorada y ojos de gato color verde, con un traje de piel oscuro, antifaz, orejas y cola del mismo color, quién le sonreía con picardía.

—Parece que mi caballero para el baile de esta noche ha llegado —ella dijo entre risas, mientras le indicaba a Chat que abriría la ventana para verla. Al abrirla, el chico entró con cuidado a la habitación —. ¿Chat?

—Princesa —quedó frente a Marinette para abrazarla —. Estaba preocupado por ti, no contestabas mis llamadas y…

—Marinette dijo que quería estar sola —Tikki inocentemente empezó a comer una galleta mientras flotaba regresando a la cama de su amiga —. No se preocupen por mí, estaré aquí comiendo.

Era rara la vez que Tikki hacía eso. Pero sabía que ellos no debían ser molestados.

—Apagué el celular, no quería hablar con nadie…—Marinette sobó su nuca y se dirigió a su diván, al sentarse apoyó su cabeza en sus manos —Estoy castigada por una semana…

—¿En serio? ¡Oh vaya! —Chat se indignó al oir la noticia —. ¡Quería invitarte a salir el fin de semana!

—Pues tendrá que ser otro día, Chat —respondió la peliazul mientras miraba su hombro, evadiendo la mirada de su compañero —. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Ah, Natalie dijo que no le diría nada a mi padre, pero debo prometerle no volverlo a hacer o de lo contrario…—justo cuando Marinette lo miraba a él, fue él quien desvió su mirada —. …me sacarán de la escuela y me educarán "los mejores tutores de Francia", como lo hacían antes…

—Oh, Chat —el rubio se sentó al lado de Marinette para recargar su cabeza en el regazo de ella, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello.

—My lady, sé que quieres que seamos amigos pero...

—Chat, escucha —aunque la suavidad de las caricias aumentaban, el tono de voz de Marinette se tornaba severo —. Este convenio fue por qué…no quería que Adrien saliera conmigo sólo porque soy Ladybug…y no quería ilusionarte porque eres Adrien…

El rubio se levantó para observar a una Marinette con una sonrisa en sus rosados labios, aunque perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Si vamos a ser una pareja, será por lo que somos, y no por las máscaras…

—Oh, Mari —este interrumpió a la chica con un pequeño beso —. Yo te amo, seas Marinette o seas Ladybug y yo lucharé para que me ames, sea Adrien o sea Chat Noir.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué ese convenio? Me gustas, Chat pero hay que esperar —al encontrarse sus miradas, sólo pudieron reírse, mientras Chat volvía a posar su cabeza en las piernas de la chica.

—Me quedaré un rato, así que ¿Podrías mimarme?

—Gato tonto —ella siguió jugueteando con los mechones dorados del desordenado cabello de Chat, mientras este ronroneaba, y eso a Marinette le provocaba cierta ternura.

* * *

Lamento mucho si tardé para sólo esto xD Además, ahora les explico unas cosas:

1) Cuando Marinette y Tikki ven el libro al azar: He tenido la duda si todas las Ladybugs son mujeres (me imagino que sí) pero fue para variar, y creo que en algün lado leí Juana de Arco fue Ladybug o tal vez lo malinterprete y lo confundí, lo siento :S

2) La línea que Marinette le dice a Adrien: Realmente me destroza el corazón pensar en que después del la revelación de identidades Adrien amará a Marinette por ser Ladybug y Marinette amará a Chat por ser Adrien, así que aunque un momento romántico post reveal me encantaría, preferiría que después de el momento romántico y antes de que las cuatro parejas sean canon, sean mejores amigos, mucho más unidos para forjar la relación eterna y feliz que les espera xD Así que por favor no me odien xD

3) Quiero que Natalie sea la cómplice de Adrien en ciertos asuntos, digo, aunque siento que su interacción con él es más por asuntos laborales, sé que le tiene cariño, porque ha cuidado de él desde siempre (o al menos desde que la señora Agreste se fue). Pero en fin, cambiemos de tema.

Trataré de apurarme para el siguiente capítulo, será Ladrien -a menos que mi cerebro haga que otra pareja aparezca :v - y reviews, follows y favorites serán bienvenidos. De nuevo gracias y discúlpenme por la tardanza xD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
